Stories/Have You Seen This Umbrella?
Have You Seen This Umbrella? 'is a story by JeloJellyJam. During her stay in Earth-U662312, the LR gang has taken care of and hung out with Umbrella while finding ways to hopefully bring her back home. Now, a multiversal portal back to the Canopy Kingdom has finally been finished, and the gang is ready to send Umbrella back home. However, Umbrella has mysteriously gone missing, and now the gang has to find her and bring her back home safely. Cast * Gerald Edmarkson * Gerry Wiseman * Kaitlynn Railley * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Pit * Baxter Railley * Umbrella Renoir * Purple Shep * Parasoul Story ''Ever since she mysteriously ended up in the rooms, Umbrella and the gang have had fun experiences. The gang took care of Umbrella and assisted her whenever she needed help, as well as hung out with her and took her to see places and sights she never saw before. Umbrella made new friends and fun memories along the way, as well as tagged along on adventures, feeling like she was a true member of the gang. Umbrella felt homesick, but the gang promised her they would find a way to bring her back to her home universe. As time passes though, she begins to doubt the gang could actually stay true to their promise, even though the gang really were working on finding a way to send Umbrella back home. And then one day... Friday, March 22nd, 2019. At the Railley family's residence, Kaitlynn Railley and her cousin Gerry Wiseman are about to finish work on an multiversal portal generator capable of creating a portal that could transport anybody to the Canopy Kingdom. *'Kaitlynn: '''Just a few tweaks and...voila! Gerry, start it up! ''Gerry silently nods his head, and proceeds to pull a lever connected to a giant frame. As the machine powers on, the house starts shaking, with the effects intensifying as time goes by. The machine starts to emit electrical sparks, as well as make weird otherworldy sounds. A small bright light purple-colored ball of energy starts taking form in the middle of the portal frame, growing larger and larger. Gerry and Kaitlynn notice the events currently taking place, and rush to a table. They then topple it down and use it as a hiding place. Suddenly, the ball of energy collapses on itself and explodes, releasing both a bright light and a shockwave that sends objects flying. The weird events suddenly stop...and an explosion occurs. The power suddenly goes out. *'''Kaitlynn: AAH! Aw, dangit! *'Gerry:' (slowly peeks out of the table) ''...Huh? What's that...? Kaitlynn, you gotta check this out! *'Kaitlynn:' What is it, Gerry? ''(peeks out of the table) Whoa... A bright, purple colored portal to another universe has been created, in place of the ball of energy that was there before. *'Kaitlynn: '''Oh my gosh...OH MY GOSH! We did it! We succesfully created a portal to another universe! ''Kaitlynn's brother, Baxter, enters the room, having overheard Kaitlynn's startled scream earlier. *'Baxter:' Kaitlynn? What's going on? Baxter notices the multiversal portal and became shocked by what he saw. *'Baxter:' ...Holy moly...it's...i-it's... *'Kaitlynn:' Amazing?! Awesome?!?! Incredible?!?!?! *'Baxter:' Not just those three...you two have made a multiversal portal! *'Gerry:' Yes, it's pretty obvious. *'Baxter:' I know, I know. ...Why did you do it anyway? *'Kaitlynn:' You know that kid who kinda looks a lot like the Morton Salt girl but with pink hair? *'Baxter:' No, but I do recognize her. *'Kaitlynn:' Well, she's from another universe. We promised her we would find a way to bring her back to her home universe. And we finally did! *'Baxter:' ...Huh. *'Gerry:' (calls Gerald on his phone) ''Hello, Gerald? ''Gerald's house. The founder of the Locked Room Gang is currently working on another animation, when he recieves a call from Gerry. He eventually answers it. *'Gerald: '''Ey, Gerry! What's going on? *'Gerry:'' (on the phone)'' Me and Kaitlynn have finally created a multiversal portal! You know what that means, right? *'''Gerald: ...No, what is it? *'Gerry: (on the phone)'' Umbrella can finally go home now! *'''Gerald: Wait, really?! This is good news! Where are you guys? *'Gerry:' Kaitlynn's house– *'Gerald:' Good! Me and the gang'll be there. Just you wait!'' (hangs up)'' Back at the Railley Residence. Gerry is kind of confused at Gerald suddenly hanging up. *'Baxter:' ...Well? *'Gerry:' Gerald said he's coming with the rest of the gang. Suddenly, the lights come back on. *'Kaitlynn:' (happy) Hey, the power's back! Outside the residence, Gerald is ringing the doorbell. With him are some members of the gang: his best friend Rosewell Starringson; princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly; her best friend, Marco Diaz; and the captain of Palutena's Army, Pit. Baxter responds to the doorbell ringing and opens the door. *'Pit:' Hey, Baxter! *'Baxter:' Hello, everyone. (notices Pit) ''Oh, Pit! Haven't seen you since the Valentines Day incident. *'Pit': Yeah, yeah. I know. *'Gerald: Do you know where Kaitlynn and Gerry are? *'''Baxter: Kaitlynn's room. *'Gerald:' Thanks! The members of the gang head for Kaitlynn's room and meet up with both Kaitlynn and Gerry. *'Gerald:' Hey, Gerry! Hey, Kaitlynn! *'Kaitlynn:' (notices Gerald) Oh, salutations Gerald! *'Star:' (notices the portal) ''Whoa...that's one weird looking portal. *'Gerry:' That's because it's a multiversal portal. Me and Kaitlynn have been working on creating one for months, and we've finally did it! *'Kaitlynn:' And it's surprisingly stable too! *'Gerald:' This means we can finally bring Umbrella back to her home universe! *'Pit: Wait, really? Aw man, I'm gonna miss her...can I at least say one last goodbye to her? *'''Rosewell: Maybe when she's about to head into the portal. *'Marco:' Speaking of Umbrella...where is she? Everyone pauses for a second. *'Rosewell:' Maybe she's in school? *'Marco:' Wa-wai-wait, does Umbrella even go to school? *'Rosewell:' Ehh...(shrugs) ''I don't know. *'Pit:' Maybe she's at the park. We always hang out at the park! *'Gerry:' Come to think of it, we haven't seen her since yesterday. *'Gerald:' Wait, you mean she's missing?! *'Gerry:' She could be. ''Gerald's mind halts to a full stop, slowly filling up with fear. *'Gerald:' Oh dear...oh dear, oh dear! This is bad...this is real bad! I-I thought Pit was busy taking care of her! *'Pit:' I was! She just...disappeared all of a sudden! *'Gerald: '...I...I-I didn't know she would just...r-''run away'' like that! ''Okay, calm down...calm down...take deep breaths...(taking deep breaths, eventually calming down)'' There... (to everyone) Gang, we're gonna have to find Umbrella. *'Rosewell:' And how are we gonna do that? (Work in progress) Trivia * WIP Category:Stories Category:Stories by JeloJellyJam Category:Solo stories